The Lost Chapter: Karin and Hinata
by Electrified by Evil
Summary: What really happened when Hinata got taken to Orochimaru. Karin finds her different and cannot help but become her friend. Takes place during the timeskip in my other story, The Ultimate Betrayal. Mature for mentions of rape.


The first thing that Hinata had seen when she woke up was red. She tried to sit up, but restraints were holding her down. She let out a soft whimper and looked into the hard eyes of a female medic-nin.

"Help me…" she whispered before her arm felt a small prick and she fell into unconsciousness.

--

When she woke up next, she was in a different room. She was able to sit up, and she looked around the room. It was small and empty, save the bed and a lamp. She felt a chill go through her body and she looked down at herself. She drew the covers closer to her body when she realized she was naked. She let out a small sigh and got up, blanket wrapped around her like a dress. It dragged on the floor behind her. She opened her door and looked into the same eyes of the same medic. They haunted her as another needle was shoved into her arm and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

The third time she awoke, she had noticed a few different things. Her room was nicer, but she had blank ink tattoos littering her body. A feather light touch was ghosting along her skin, and she snapped her eyes to see who was touching her. The female with red hair was running her hands along Hinata's arms, eyes distant.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered, mind not focusing on anything yet.

The girl's eyes refocused and she blinked. "Huh?"

"What are you doing to me?" Hinata repeated voice a little stronger. She tried to pull her blanket closer to her.

"Oh." The female smirked. "I'm not feeling you up, if that's what you're wondering. I need to know your body size so that I can get the perfect clothing for you. Orochimaru wanted to do it, but…"

Hinata's eyes were cast downwards. "O-oh."

The other female shrugged. "Sorry." She drew back and wrote something down on a clipboard and then turned to leave the room. Her measurements were done.

"W-wait!" Hinata's hand was reaching for the other girl, trying to pull her back like a lifeline.

"What?" the older girls voice sounded annoyed and Hinata flinched.

"I-I don't know your name…"

"…Karin."

--

Now that Hinata knew the other girls name, she felt slightly better. That was, until Orochimaru came in. She scrambled to get the blanket, but he just rolled his eyes at her, taking peeks every so often. Karin stood slightly behind him, next to Kabuto.

"So. In three years, you'll be my new body. After that, we'll get the Uchiha. And guess what? I need you to be strong."

Hinata shrugged. "So?"

His slitted eyes narrowed and he drew his tongue lazily over his lips.

"I need you to train, so that my new body isn't weak."

"What if I don't want to be your next body?"

Before Hinata even finished her sentence, pain filled her body. Her hands fought against her curse mark to no avail. Body twitching, she rolled around on the floor, naked. She didn't even notice as the men walked out of the room. Only Karin stayed behind. The red haired girl kneeled down, wishing she could help. She could only watch silently, not wanting to hold Hinata down and deny even some sort of release from the pain.

Hinata didn't notice the tears rolling down Karin's face. She didn't notice when Karin's hand was suddenly covered in green chakra. And she certainly didn't notice when her world faded into black, red hair at the edge of her vision.

--

That day, Karin had staked her claim in the other female, claiming that Hinata might be coaxed into working hard if she trusted another girl in the place. Orochimaru agreed, also allowing her to heal Hinata when her injuries would get too bad after training. He instructed her to get close to the girl slowly, so as not to arouse suspicion. Karin nodded, face emotionless. Inside, her heart was breaking for the pale girl.

--

Hinata did indeed train, but only because of the complex seals set upon her body. Orochimaru activated certain ones to have her obey, submit, and basically do anything he wanted her to do. It started out as random chores, and Hinata found herself content to do them as long as she didn't have to see them. She could think of how to escape, and then she could really tell Naruto how she felt.

And then she tried to escape a few times, after she had gotten the snake-sanin's trust. He didn't activate the seals after a few days, and she quietly followed his instructions. She tried to run away once, then twice, then three times. She never made it far.

Each time she had tried to run, traps sprang out of nowhere and she was forced back to get healed. Orochimaru had never let her get too close to dying, but one time she had almost died. It had been a good thing that Karin had been following her, or else she might have. After a few more days on the seal, she wished she had died there. It would have been preferable to this hell.

--

Karin had gotten closer to Hinata without Hinata even realizing it. They say each other many times during each day, and Karin had even moved her room to the one next to her charges. Some nights they stayed up and talked about what Hinata was going through and Karin helped her through them. Hinata cried on the red-head's shoulder, and Karin supplied support and comfort. She also healed the pale princess, even though it took some time for Hinata to get used to how it worked.

--

The first time that Hinata had needed some light healing, she looked to Karin for help. Karin offered her arm right away, and Hinata just stared at it. Karin had actually waited another moment before letting loose a loud laugh, bending over and holding her stomach. Even though all of the people she healed had the same reaction, it was cute when the princess looked confused.

"Ahaha- you should – ahaha – see you're - haha – face!"

Hinata looked even more confused before scowling, her eyes narrowing in frustration and confusion. She held a broken left hand in her right one.

"W-what's so funny?" Hinata managed to get out, eyes going back to their normal size, calm and collected.

"Ahaha, just…." Karin took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing.

"Everyone reacts like that, princess. Sorry. Now. Uhm…. You have to bite me."

"…..The fuck?" Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, not believing she had said that out loud.

Karin's laughs reached a new level of loud.

--

After getting over the shock of having to bite the other girl to heal, Hinata was actually pretty cool about it. She always asked before she dug her teeth into Karin's skin, something that confused the red-head. No one ever _asked _to get healed. They just expected it. The only times that Hinata just went ahead with the biting told Karin that her body couldn't wait for the healing. Hinata always apologized after, but Karin shrugged it off. She didn't want the girl to die, after all. There was something about her that just seemed… different.

--

Hinata warmed up to Karin quickly, since the other girl was friendly and was always there when she needed someone to talk to. To her, Karin was her entire world. Karin talked to her, healed her, and kept her connected to the outside world. She wasn't allowed to go outside, since she still wasn't trusted. The seal had to be used on her to train, and it made her even more fragile sometimes. Karin always held her in her arms and helped her through it, keeping the pale Hatake from killing herself.

--

Eventually Hinata confessed to Karin that she was thinking of running away again. Karin suggested that she should train hard enough so that she could actually make it outside. Hinata grew a little suspicious after that, and she kept herself away from the medic to sort out her thoughts. She thought back to when Karin started to be nice to her. She thought about why Orochimaru let her keep attempting to run away. Her mind came up with the only solution possible; Karin was spying on her and getting close for all the wrong reasons.

--

It was a Sunday morning when Hinata confronted Karin about it. The girl was giving her breakfast, which Hinata refused to touch at the moment.

"Karin, I know what you're doing."

Red eyes stared at her, surprised.

"Huh?"

Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You've been lying to me. You're trying to get me to do what Orochimaru wants by being my 'friend'."

Karin continued to stare at her, mind whirling. How had Hinata known what Orochimaru wanted to do? Hinata continued to stare back, daring her to deny it and prove her wrong.

Finally Karin shook her head sadly.

"If that's what you believe, then I'm sorry."

Hinata looked triumphant for being right, but when Karin left her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

--

The time came for Orochimaru to get closer to Hinata. He told her casually, while watching her struggle to do pushups. She was counting under her breath, on number five-thousand and two when he sprung his trap.

"Hinata, I'm going to teach you something new…"

Hinata had paused her workout to look up at him, surprise lingering in her eyes. Her face remained emotionless, as always when around him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now shut up and follow me, my little butterfly. I don't want you to spoil it for me."

They had gone back to Hinata's room, and she sat down on her bed when instructed to. She had learned by now that when he told you to do something, you did it. Because it was better to make the choice to do something rather than be forced to do it.

"Now, scream for me" the snake-sanin hissed, forcing himself upon her body.

--

Later that night, after Orochimaru left, Hinata curled up in a ball and cried her heart out. It was hell all over again. The door opened quietly and closed a moment after. Footsteps echoed quietly over to her bed, but she couldn't see through her tears. She buried her face in her knees, trying to hold back sobs. When a gentle touch reached her shoulder, she burst out in another round of sobbing.

She felt the hand recede, and the footsteps left her side. She heard the sink running for a moment, and then the figure was by her side again. A warm, wet cloth touched her stomach, and it rested there a moment before it moved further down, cleaning Hinata's body. She kept crying, and the cloth kept cleaning. She had frozen when the fabric cleaned around her lower body, but it was so gentle that she relaxed a moment after. She kept crying, and the person kept cleaning.

Finally the medic finished cleaning Hinata and walked to the bathroom again. Hinata took deep breaths and tried to stop sobbing, but it only lasted a second before starting all over again. Karin sat on the bed behind her and drew her into a hug. Hinata snuggled closer, bearing her soul to the kind female. She poured her tears out, not just because she lost her virginity but because she hadn't cried since Karin left her alone. And Karin had been there for her when she needed her the most, just like a friend would. And Karin was a real friend.

--

Eventually Orochimaru put the Lust Seal on Hinata, utilizing it so that he could teach her about pleasuring a man so that he would get full satisfaction out of her body. It worked, since she couldn't fight it. She did, however, make it clear not to kiss her, but he couldn't care about that. He just wanted her body; and in more ways than one.

--

Karin hadn't known about the seal, since Orochimaru had lost some of his trust in her. Karin didn't know it, since he didn't act any differently around her or tell her so. He continued to either ignore her or command her to work on something. She began to work on her own projects as well, thinking up millions of ways to escape. She kept them hidden from everyone by not writing them down. She didn't tell Hinata yet, even though she felt guilty about keeping it in.

--

Over the two and a half years that Hinata had been there, she had gotten stronger. With Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Karin's help she was just as strong as the snake-sanin. Hinata did extra training in her bedroom, since she got a bigger one each time they moved. The better she got, the bigger the room, the better she got. It was an interesting cycle. Karin was the only one that really saw Hinata as a strong person, since Orochimaru never bothered to test her abilities. He just taught her something and expected her to either get it or fail. He actually expected failure.

Karin, however, expected something different. She saw Hinata grow as a person. It felt good to have a friend. And, because of Hinata, she saw Orochimaru as a sick and perverted bastard. She wished she had never met him at all sometimes. But then she wouldn't have been there for her only friend, so she guessed it was good. It didn't make it any better, though.

--

And then, one night, Karin told Hinata about her plan. Hinata was deemed strong enough to beat Oro, and Karin had the perfect idea. She also wanted to make Hinata feel better, since the girl was especially teary tonight. With Hinata's growth came fewer tears, so she felt she had to make it up to her. Hinata's tears were stopped when she spoke quietly, explaining what they must do.

--

Hinata had full gear on the night that she was going to fight Orochimaru. She also wore a henge. It was to make him think that she was going to submit to him without the seal. She knew he would recognize right away that it was a henge, but she had often used henges to make herself look even bustier than she was. Karin would be busting into the file room to get everything they needed. Even though she had access, it sounded cooler like that.

Orochimaru hadn't tensed up or anything when he walked into the room, eyeing her body. His smile grew larger when she arched her back on the bed, showing her naked form. Her breasts did look bigger, something he expected every time now. He shed his cloak-like robe and revealed nothing underneath. He strode closer and climbed over her, member hard and ready. He leaned down to suck on her neck, and she chose that time to strike.

--

Her hand ghosted down his chest, twirling around his nipples. She let loose a practiced moan and squirm, and he smirked at her.

"Finally ready to submit, my butter-"

His sentence was cut short when her summoned sword came out through her palm and shot through his body at point blank range. It slid through his chest, just missing his heart. Her henge dropped and she was out from under him in a second. She unclipped another, smaller sword from her belt and was back on him, about to stick another one up his ass. He deserved it.

And then his body slipped to the ground and another, living Orochimaru stood in front of her, also naked. His eyes looked murderous. He had slipped out of his skin using his own technique. She had known it would happen, but she hadn't known it would be done so quickly. She did know, however, that he could only use it five more times before he would die for good.

--

Hinata blasted him with all she had, using her curse seal each time he attacked harder. But she was just as skilled as he was, maybe even stronger. So far she was, since she kept killing him. She was breathing hard each time after he took a minute to slide into a new skin, but she kept fighting his new form. And each time he came out, his chakra was all back and his injuries fixed. Karin didn't dare show up, because they both knew that if she was there, she might be killed so that Hinata would stop fighting and submit.

When Hinata got to his final life, she found it to be the hardest. Their fight had somehow moved to outside, and he had summoned all of the snakes he could; even Manda. She used her own summons, dogs, to aid her in getting rid of them. She gave them kunais with explosive tags to slap onto the snake's skin. Once the snake boss was gone, the smaller ones were easier to manage. She had to use ten Chidori's to get out of a mass of them once, but her chakra was still fine. Her control was perfect, and she hadn't wasted a bit. She couldn't afford to. But since Karin couldn't heal her until Orochimaru was dead, she had to fight with the damage he managed to inflict upon her.

Hinata figured that it was a little easier, since Karin and Hinata had spent all the night before this on removing her seals. The only few they left were the helpful ones. Hinata would get her curse seal removed _after _defeating the sanin who held her captive.

Oro's last life was tricky. His mind seemed to move faster than hers, and her strength and speed were lagging. He got in blow after blow, making her bleed everywhere. It was only when his sword hit through her left hand that she figured out how to kill him for good.

She rapidly made a hundred shadow clones, the most she could make in one sitting. Her head spun, but as they kept him bust for two minutes, she hurriedly got to work. She withdrew all of her explosive notes and put them on a single clone's body, hiding them with a simple henge. When Orochimaru battled on a large scale, he forgot to look for the smaller things. She went up to the front line with all the others still left (twenty) after a minute and taunted him.

Her taunts would be considered odd to most people, but Orochimaru had a thing about defeating people by swallowing them. He could actually use a Jutsu that could take everything from them once they were in his stomach. Like if someone had the Sharingan. He could steal it through their joined bodies. And he prided himself on being able to do it to anyone he set his eyes upon. He never failed to do it perfectly.

Hinata made sure to have the henged clone 'trip' a little so that it was the one he took in. The bastard swallowed her, imagining the use of her eyes. He thought it was the real one. Hinata stopped her assault, all of her clones gone except the one inside of him.

"I win." He panted, patting his still flat stomach. "I told you I never lo-"

That was when Orochimaru, snake sanin, and missing-nin, exploded.

--

Karin later found Hinata on the ground, bleeding, about five-hundred feet away from a massive crater. Body parts were strewn everywhere and shreds of clothes fluttered around in the wind. She quickly made Hinata's jaw close around her arm, and she saw strength flow back into the girl's body. She gave a weak smile and slumped down on the ground, waiting for Hinata to wake up.

--

When Hinata did wake up, she felt better. The explosion had blown her back farther than she expected, but she was fine. Karin had pulled through. She noticed a sloppy seal on her arm and wondered what it was.

"Alright, one more minute and you're curse seal will be gone forever. I just need to finish one more thing…" Karin's voice sounded from behind her.

Hinata nodded, not caring that she was naked. She guessed that Karin needed to make sure nothing bad happened when the seal came off. Her eyes flicked to the side just as the door slammed open. Kabuto stood in the doorway, a leer on his face.

Karin's eyes were wide, and she slapped a palm against her forehead.

"Damn it! I forgot to keep a watch on him!"

Kabuto glanced to her, but his gaze settled on Hinata's body. Hinata's body told her to flush red from embarrassment, but instead she lifted her head proudly and stated clearly,

"Like it? I'm getting my seal removed now."

"I doubt Orochimaru-sama would like that" Kabuto said, pushing his flashing glasses up on his face.

Hinata sensed the man wanted a fight. He was going to stop her to get back in Orochimaru's good graces. She had noticed him falling back through the ranks again. It had started when he had goofed up one of her seals.

"I killed him."

"You couldn't kill the mighty Orochimaru-sama."

"I did. His body is outside, in millions of pieces."

Kabuto looked a little more convinced. But he still shrugged and continued to stare at her chest instead of her eyes.

"I'm up here, bastard." Hinata ground out, now in front of him.

Her speed was back, since Karin was able to heal her a little more than before. And now that her curse seal was gone, she felt…lighter. It had always been an evil part of her brain, never leaving. Just…there. It threatened to take her over, but she didn't let it. Now it was gone. Beaten. Just like Kabuto would be in a second.

Kabuto's face jerked up to hers. His eyes showed only a little fear.

"Trust me. He's gone. Oh, and, Kabuto? When you get to hell, tell him Hinata says hi."

Kabuto finally snapped and tried to attack her. But his movements were sloppy, since he just went crazy at the death of his master. Hinata managed to grab a sword from the floor and behead the man. His eyes still looked like ones of a mad man, even in death.

--

Karin had taken only ten minutes to rest before they left the building. The only thing Hinata had with her included her sword, back in her hand tattoo, her new clothes, and Karin. The medic was still tired from healing Hinata and removing the seal, so Hinata carried her. After all, Karin saved her life; it was the least she could do to help her back. Now Hinata was running away as quickly as she could. The reason? She had strapped the entire building with lighter fluid, three hundred explosive seals, and fifty stragatically placed shadow clones armed with a strong fire Jutsu each. The world would burn.

--

When they took a break for water and food, they turned back to see their work. The fire was so large and bright that they could see it from miles away. It was a comforting light.

--

That night, they sheltered in the nearest village. For the life of her, Hinata couldn't remember which one it was. It was nice, though. Both of them got healed and a good nights rest. They would need it, for tomorrow.

--

They woke up to smoke in the air. Their little motel room was up in flames. Hinata gave no shout but grabbed Karin and their gear and made it out somehow. Three sound ninjas were burning the place. She withdrew two kunai from her pouch and threw them with deadly accuracy. By the time the third one realized she was there the first two were dead. He died soon after. The two girls didn't stop running the rest of the day.

--

"How does it feel, being out?"

"It feels…good."

"It feels weird, to me. I've been stuck with him for over ten years. It used to be okay, but ever since you came, my eyes were opened for the first time. I know now that he's an idiot. He's a sick bastard, really."

"Yeah…"

--

It took another day to figure out that they were indeed going in the right direction. By the time they were halfway to Konoha; four more sound ninjas were following them. Hinata was forced to turn and attack when they got too close.

The first one she fought was easy. The second one took only two minutes longer, but the third one was on par with Kabuto on a good day. She eventually used the sword she stole from Orochimaru to stab him in the stomach. She twisted it around until he dropped, pain too much to bear. She left it for now and fought the last one with almost no strength left.

Karin noticed her weakness and jumped in to heal her. Hinata thanked her quickly and leapt back into the fray. This man was also a sword-user, so she really needed her arms and legs functioning perfectly.

Their battle raged on for an hour before either one could get an edge over the other. The man was quick to sneak into her defenses. His final move was to stab her through the stomach, mimicking what she did to his comrade.

Hinata gasped and fell to her knees. She gripped the sword's hilt in her hands and pulled it out, wincing and falling on her face. The man laughed and picked up his sword to kill her, but Karin interjected. She managed to get a kill in, using their one last explosive tag to make him explode. She started to heal Hinata, but her own strength was running out. She took a deep breath and started to run for Konoha, Hinata in her arms.

--

Karin was close to the village when Hinata woke up. She gave a weak smile down to the pale girl in her arms before falling to the ground, body no longer wanting to move. Hinata gave a low groan, body still not in perfect shape. Karin and Hinata worked together to stand up and keep moving, walking at a slow pace those last miles to the village.

--

Hinata stood in the middle of the open gate, eyes resting blurrily on the two guards there right now. She saw Shikamaru's spiky hair and Neji's similar eyes. Karin was still hanging off of her, supporting her and getting support at the same time.

Hinata remembered standing there for a short time, although later she would recall it being longer than she originally thought. Kakashi was in front of her, and she lost consciousness, pitching forward into his arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's not longer. I just wanted to explain Hinata and Karin's relationship. Sorry if it's still not what you wanted.**

**Also a gift-chapter for chocolatte delight****. Thanks for all the kind and helpful reviews! ((If anyone wants to get something like this dedicated to them, post awesome reviews!!))**

**This 'lost chapter' actually takes place during the timeskip in my popular (not really) fic _The Ultimate Betrayal_. If you like this, then check out the actual story haha. It'll make more sense.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
